Bay of Dancing Dolphins
| races = Triton | socrefs = | usethe = yes | useon = yes | inhabitants = yes | locations = yes | organizations = yes | settlements = yes | mountains = | events = yes | food and drink = | items = }} The Bay of Dancing Dolphins was a large bay in Dambrath, over 300 miles long, that has had completely calm waters over the last 500 years. It protected the center of the nation from the harsh weather of the Great Sea. The name came from the pods of dolphins that would elaborately play in a coordinated dance every day at dusk. Climate Waters of the bay were abnormally calm, with only occasional winds and rain along the coastline, and no storms had been reported for over five centuries. The water was crystal-clear. Ecology The bay was full of a wide variety of fish, including swordfish, snapper, seabass and was also known for its riches of oyster beds and their abundance of pearls. It was noteworthy that there were little to no predatory species in the bay; sharks, giant squids and sahuagin were nowhere to be found in the bay's waters. The eponymous dolphins of the bay were far and away the most impressive specimens to be found. They sensed when storms were close and would gather in the safety of they bay, knowing there was an inherent magic that kept the water calm and inclement weather away. They were also believed to be responsible for keeping the body of water free from predators and aiding drowning swimmers on a number of occasions. The dolphins were protected and renowned in Dambrath; they drew visitors and tourists to experience their entertaining nightly displays and sages from across Faerûn to study their unique and celebrated properties. Deep beneath the bay was a hidden, sunken city of isolated tritons, a race of water-dwelling outsiders. They had previously traded with the Arkaiun people of Dambrath centuries ago, but after arguments over pearl trades they withdrew to seclusion. Magic There was an inherent magic to the Bay of Dancing Dolphins. Some rumors attributed the calmness of the bay to this magical energy. Further legends have attributed this magic to the rarely-noticed underwater spires, not knowing that they were part of the triton's home. Yet another claim had the sunken city as the home of a malicious race, who used the dancing dolphins as a false cover of safety for more sinister plans. The truth of this magic came from the inscriptions the triton clerics used to hide their city via displacement. The residual forces of this divine magic accounted for the calm, peaceful waters of the Bay of Dancing Dolphins. Furthermore, the triton city held a portal to the Elemental Plane of Water. Appendix References Category:Bays Category:Locations on the Hethar Peninsula Category:Locations in Dambrath Category:Locations on the Great Sea Category:Locations in the Shining South Category:Locations in Southeast Faerûn Category:Locations in Faerûn Category:Locations on Toril Category:Locations Category:Bodies of water